The Return of Curious Smurf
The Return of Curious Smurf is the first story in the CSA series Story Plot A group of Smurfs are out in the forest collecting acorns. Sassette and Nat are with them when they see something strange behind a bush near were they were collecting acorns. They go over to look and find another Smurf who they had not seen before, he was wearing black and white striped pants and a light pink vest top and no smurf hat. The Smurflings and the adult smurfs are shocked and go back to the village to tell Papa Smurf. When they get back to the village and tell Papa Smurf about what they saw he says its impossible but they tell him it was true. After a while Papa Smurf tells them the stroy of a lost Smurfling called Curious who went missing when the smurfs were around 50 years old, he searched all day and night for him but had to fear the worst. Papa asks them to show him where they last saw this smurf. They go back to the same place in the forest and the Smurf is still there, Papa and the other walk over to him and tell him that he is one of them and not alone, but Curious is scared as he cannot remember the Smurfs. Curisous runs away only to get caught in one of Gargamels traps. The smurfs save him by working together. Papa then asks Curious to join them in the village which he says yes to. Back in the village Curious meets the other smurfs, Including Brainy and Clumsy. He is t given some new clothes as his ones a dirty and a Smuf hat to wear. Curious is shown around the village by Brainy and Clumsy and learns more about himself from the story Papa tells him. Papa leads Curious to an empty house and says that it is his. Curious thanks Papa for letting him stay and goes in the house. The next moring Curoius is walking around the villiage and geting the know the other smurfs better and helping them when he is needed. Later on in the day he is collecting flowers in the forest with a few other smurfs when Gagmel gets them. Back at the Smurf Village Papa Smurf notices that the 4 smurfs who went out to get flowers have been gone for over an hour, so a meting is called to see if anybody knows were they are, fearing that Gargamel has them Papa asks Dreamy, Handy and Jokey to help them look for the others at Gargamel's. When they get there they see the 4 Smurfs in a Cage. They then put their plan in to action and mange to get the smurfs, as they leave they can hear Garagmel complaining at how he yet again did not get the smurfs. With all the smurfs safe they go back home and hold a welcome home party for Curious The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Possible Voice Cast *Curious Smurf- Mario Lopez *Papa Smurf- Jack Angel *Smurfette- ''' '''Hynden Walch *Brainy Smurf- Fred Armisen *Clumsy Smurf- Anton Yelchin *Handy Smurf- Daran Norris *Dreamy Smurf- Rob Paulsen *Jokey Smurf- Alexander Polinsky *Nat- Tress MacNillie *Snappy- Pamela Hayden *Slouchy- Nancy Cartwright *Sassette- Tara Strong *Gargamel- Hank Azaria *Azreal- Frank Welker *Scruple- (Unknown at this time)